Captain America Takes a Vacation
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Steve leaves to be away from Natasha after it looks like her and Bruce are together. See how Natasha handles it and what happens in the end.


**Just a one shot I been thinking about for a while now.**

Steve was watching Natasha flirting with Bruce. He realized he blew any chance of letting her know how he felt. He spent to much time looking for Buckey just to finally except that he did not want to be found. Hopefully he would come back one day so that they could try to get him cleared.

Steve decided he need to get away for a while. He couldn't be here with Nat and Bruce being a couple. He just had some thing to do first. Walking over to Tony Steve waited till he was finished talking to Thor. Tony finally turned and faced Steve.

"Capcicle what's up."

"Tony can we talk some where private."

"Sure Cap."

They left the party and headed for Tony's lab. Once there Steve asked for Tony to secure the room.

"OK Cap what's going on."

"While on the run with Natasha I learned about your parents death. I know who ordered the hit and carried it out. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you."

"All the months and you haven't said anything."

"It's not as strait forward as you think. If it was simple I would have just told you."

Tony sat on a stool and waited for Steve to continue. Steve for his part decided to keep standing.

"I'm not sure why your parents were killed but Hydra ordered the hit. They tasked the Winter Soldier to carry it out. The problem is I found out his identity. Back in WWII Hydra experimented on a US soldier that was captured along with his whole unit. After he was rescued he continued to take the fight to Hydra as a member of the Howling Commandos."

"He was one of the soldiers you saved wasn't he."

"Yes, he was later thought to have been killed on a mission to capture Arnim Zola when he fell from the train."

Tony was now starting to understand why it was hard for Steve to come to him. "He was your friend, the one you grew up with."

"Yea, Buckey and I go back a long ways. He was always there for me. He was always pulling my hide out of trouble when I would get in to fights with Bullies. He was also there for me when my mom died."

"Steve I can see why this is hard for you to tell me. I want to be mad because you didn't tell me right away but instead went looking for him."

"Tony your father was my friend. I hate it that he was killed and worse that it was Buckey that did it. The only thing I can tell you as to why Buckey would kill your father was he was brain washed. I'm still trying to find out all what they did to him. The only thing I know is what Natasha was able to get for me. They would wipe his memory and then would give him false memories. The Russians were the first to do this then he was sold to Hydra. When he wasn't being used he was frozen."

"Steve how can I help. If this is what really happen then we need to help him if possible."

"Thanks Tony, I'm not sure how much he remember but at the end of the battle when we took SHIELD down he did pull me out of the river."

"Are you going to leave to look for him some more."

"No. Right now he needs to find himself. Hopefully Hydra wont find him again but right now he doesn't want to be found. I am going to take a break for a bit, so I will be heading out. I will be in touch every now and again."

"Cap you sure. You have a place here as long as you want."

"Thanks Tony but I need some time to myself. If you could would you hold off on telling anyone."

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

Tony headed back the party and Steve headed to his floor and started packing. He finished an hour later and walked out his door to come face to face with Clint.

"Clint what can I do for you?"

"Going some where Cap?"

"Just taking a trip."

"It wouldn't have anything to do about a certain Russian spy you happen to be in love with would it?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You forget Cap I see everything. I know you care about her and I believe she cares for you too. I never saw her happy except when she was around you. This whole Bruce thing is to broken people believing they are not good enough for anyone else."

"Even if I was in love with her, she seems happy with Bruce and I would never try to step between the two of them."

"I know you wouldn't. Listen if you want to get out of here I know a place you can go. You just have to promise not to talk with anyone about where I am sending you."

"You know you can trust me."

"OK, here is an address. Put that in a GPS device and follow the instructions. You might need a car or a truck."

"Don't worry I have a truck at my apartment."

"I'm going to hang around here for a bit then I might see you."

"OK Clint and thanks."

Clint Like Tony headed back to the party. Steve took his bike back to his apartment he kept in Brooklyn. Once there he went to his apartment and checked on things. An hour later e was on the road.

S/N

Clint arrived back at the party and saw Natasha and Bruce taking. Shaking his head he headed off to see Tony. For the rest of the night both Tony and Clint never told anyone that Steve left.

Clint never even talked with Natasha that night. The next morning he found Natasha sitting in his kitchen when he got up.

"Tasha what are you doing in here. Don't you have your own floor?"

"Just wondering why my best friend avoided me at the party last night."

"Was not avoiding you. You just looked busy."

Natasha just arched an eyebrow at that and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to clarify that statement."

"Just you and Banner look a little chummy at the party."

"We where just talking last night. What are you implying."

"I'm not implying anything. Just calling them as I see them. Though I always thought you liked Steve a bit more then a friend."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Clint and gave him a glare that would normally scare even him.

"I don't know what your talking about Clint. Maybe you should get your eyes checked." Natasha said with a angry under tone.

"What ever Tasha. Though I think you and Cap would be good for you. Now if you wouldn't mind I have things to do."

S/N

It was late in the afternoon the next day that Steve pulled up to an old farm house. He wasn't sure if he was in the right place or not. He was debating on what to do when a brown hair woman came out the door. Steve got out and was going to see if he was in the right spot but she spoke first.

"Welcome Captain. Clint called and said you would need a place to stay for a while. Sorry my name is Laura. I'm Clints wife."

Steve was shocked that Clint had a wife and was more shocked when a young boy and girl came out the front door.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"It's Laura please."

"As long as it's Steve. I can see why Clint asked me not to say anything."

"Fury set this up for us so the kids and I would be safe. Only Fury, Coulson and Natasha knows about this place."

Steve saw the little girl tug on her mothers arm. Laura looked down at her and smiled.

"Steve this is Lila and this is Cooper. Kids this is Steve a friend of your fathers."

Copper looked at Steve and asked "Is he an Avenger too."

S/N

It was late in the afternoon when Natasha came showed up in the common room where Tony, Pepper, Clint, Bruce and Thor where at. Everyone saw she looked irritated.'

"As anyone seen Rodgers. I went down to his floor and he was not there. Also all his stuff is gone. He was not at his apartment but his bike was."

"He's left for a while. Don't know when he will be back."

Everyone turned and looked at Clint who continued to watch T.V. Tony knew Steve left he just didn't know Clint knew.

"What do you mean he left. Did he leave and go look for Barnes alone. Because I talked to Sam and he didn't know where Rodgers was at either." Natasha was going from irritated to furious fast.

Everyone watched and angry Black Widow storm out of the room swearing in Russian. Clint just let out a chuckle.

"Well Cap better hope Tasha doesn't find him. Well I need to make a call." with that an amused Hawlkeye left to give his wife a heads up.

Bruce left to go see Natasha and see what her problem was. It's not the first time one of them took off for a while. When he got to her floor she was gone.

Over the next month Natasha traveled all over Europe looking for Steve who she believed was looking for his friend. She was worried he would get himself killed. What she refused to acknowledge it was because she had fallen in love with him and was afraid to lose him. After a month she decided she need a break. There was no sign of Steve or Barnes. So she headed to the one place she could go and relax.

S/N

Steve had spent the last month helping around the farm. Laura had told him he didn't need to but gave up after a while and just gave him chores.

He had chopped enough wood to last a couple winters. He also made several repairs around the farm that were waiting for Clint to come home. Both Cooper and Lila kept him occupied a lot also.

Clint showed up a couple weeks later and him and Steve spent a great deal of time working around the farm and talking. One of te first thing he told his wife and Steve was Natasha storming off after she found out Steve left. She never said she was going any where she just disappeared after asking if anyone knew where Steve was. Laura shared a knowing look with Clint. Steve didn't say anything. Not that he knew what to say.

S/N

It was 5 weeks after Steve arrived at the farm that things got interesting. Both Steve and Clint had gone to town to pick some things up for Laura when a car pulled up to the farm. When it stopped a redheaded Russian got out. Laura came out to see who it was and got a mischief look on her face. She just knew things where going to be interesting when Steve and Clint got back. Well it might get interesting if Tasha went to the room she slept in when she stayed here. It just happen to be the room Steve was staying in.

"Natasha, we weren't expecting you. Clint said you took off a little over a month ago. He thought you where off looking for Captain America."

Natasha was not sure she liked the look Laura had or tone of her voice she was mentioned Her looking for Steve.

"Clint said that did he. I was just out for a while and thought I would see you and the kids. Is Clint here also. I thought he was still New York."

"Yes he is in town along with the kids. They should be back in an hour. You want to bring your bags in and then the two of us can talk about your feeling for Steve Rodgers ad don't tell me you don't have any. Clint said you were pretty mad he took off."

Natasha grabbed her bags and followed aura to the house. "Laura he is just my partner."

"What ever you say Tasha. You can take your stuff upstairs I'll put the tea on."

Natasha went up stairs to the room she always stayed in. When she walked in she froze. It was not the clothes in the room or the fact they where men's cloths that got her temper flaring it was the red, white and blue shield leaning against the wall. She threw her bag on the bed and stormed down stairs to the kitchen where Laura was waiting.

"Yea Natasha, you don't have any feelings for Steve. I've never seen you be this upset about anyone before. So sit so we can talk and then when Steve gets back you can talk with him or beat him up but if you do the second wait till the kids are not around they like their uncle Steve like the lie their aunt Nat.

S/N

When Steve, Clint and the kids got back they saw a car parked in front of the house. Clint started laughing as Steve face paled. Both Cooper and Lina didn't understand why their Dad was laughing.

"Well Cap it looks like its time to face your worse nightmare. An angry redheaded Russian spy."

"Not funny Clint. Nat's the only one of you that really scares me and you said the last time you saw her she was passed at me for leaving."

"Just take your medicine like a man. She will calm down eventually. Of course Laura may have already talked her down" just then they saw an angry Russian storm out the front door. "Then again you may be a dead man walking."

Clint took both kids by the hand and lead then past Natasha as she headed for a nerves Steve. When they got in the house they joined Laura at the front window where she was looking outside.

S/N

Steve didn't now what to do. So he decided to takes Clints advice and just wait and let her get what ever she had to say, said.

Natasha stormed up to Steve and punched him in the stomach before grabbing him around the neck and pulling his head down and kissed him. If they both were not so engrossed in each other they might have heard the cheering coming from the house.

S/N

EPILOGUE

9 Months later Steve and Natasha where in a hospital room looking at the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I can't believe 9 months ago I was about ready to kill you for disappearing. Lucky for you Laura saw me first."

"I thank my lucky star every day Mrs. Rodgers"

S/N

Ultron was never built due to a couple things. First Tony spent his free time looking for Buckey and researching ways to help him with his memory and get rid of any triggers that may be implanted in his mind. Because there was no Ultron Tony did not have the guilt so there was no Accords forcing the Avengers to split.

The second thing is that Bruce left shortly after Natasha when he realized where her heart truly lied. He was found by Coulson who all the Avengers thought was dead and did research on ways to control of the other guy at a SHIELD lab.

Because Steve told Tony about his parents there friendship strengthen when Tony finally found Buckey a year later. Tony was even able to help get him cleared of all crimes.

Wanda and Pietro joined the Avengers after Loki's scepter was discovered in Sokovia. Thor took it back to Azguard so it was never used again on Earth. Neither Wanda or Pietro trusted Tony or cared for him until Steve sat them down and explained they where not the only victims on Stark weapons. He told them about how Stark weapons were sold behind Tony's back and that Toy was almost killed by them when a convoy he was in was ambushed by a terrorist group hired by a trusted friend tried to have him killed.

When Thanos came to get the infinity stones and attack Earth he faced an united and strong Avenger team. One that would not stop till he was defeated.

S/N

In the end Steve and Natasha had three kids. 2 girls and a boy. Bruce who finally excepted their relationship said it was because Steve's serum was 4 times stronger then the one Natasha had. It was her serum that made it where she could not have kids in the first place. They finally retired after many years with the Avengers and the new SHIELD. They bought a farm near the Bartons.


End file.
